Catching Love in an Hourglass
by MovieDreamer
Summary: Horatio is thrown forward in time while a storm on board to find himself in New York City in the year 2003. How would he find his way back? How is the world changing back in his old life? Yet, there are worst things.....
1. Erased from history

Horatio Hornblower: Catching Love in an Hourglass.  
  
Summary: Horatio is thrown forward in time while a storm on board to find himself in New York City in the year 2003. How would he find his way back? Would the people he meets believe him and how is the world changing back in his old life? Worst of all the only person that knows he's from the past is stuck at a hospital. What will happen? Find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Horatio Hornblower the movies or the series. Since I'm from America, I only had the chance to see Horatio Hornblower: Loyalty  
  
So if anything is wrong please tell me and I'll be grateful.  
  
~Lia  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The winds blow hard knowing they are winning the battle at sea and with the waves as it's allies the weak crewmen have no chance.  
  
Horatio saw in his eyes that this storm is the worst yet feeling the ocean waters slapping him as he can taste the salty waters in his mouth.  
  
He started to shout commands and making sure that the sails are loose so the boat won't be taken so far away that they will be stranded for months. The worst thing on his mind is knowing that this is the worst time as ever. His crew had no food left and if there is, it could only feed a rat for hours.  
  
He can hear as one man shouts.  
  
"Say your prayers men!"  
  
He saw as a cannon was sliding down a foolish young boy to go after it.  
  
The young boy of course around his age kept going after it, that or he was planning to throw himself overboard on purpose. He, didn't look familiar either. He knew everyone in his crew but maybe the harsh rains didn't let him see right.  
  
He ran to stop as the young boy who reached the cannon so after keeping hold of it and the cannon winning him.  
  
Soon the cannon won him with the heaviness and the boy was thrown overboard.  
  
"He's a lost one lads!" shouted a crew member but Horatio couldn't bear to see a lost one. He took a rope and tied it around his waist as he ran and threw himself in the ocean waters.  
  
He kept swimming as fast as he could to see that the young boy was already drowning.  
  
He held him tightly keeping him above the surface of the water so he won't take in more water.  
  
Horatio's eyes burned and his heart felt the coldness for the waters. His hearts was beating with his breath.  
  
The crewmen try to pull up the rope harder and harder as the rope began to break softly. The rope couldn't take the weight of 2 men and fierce storm at once.  
  
They made it up as the young boy was thrown first but as Horatio pulled himself up the rope snatched as he was thrown to the waters.  
  
He saw the blue for a time and then he felt he couldn't breath, he couldn't think and feel nothing but the pain..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Victoria you're driving past the speed limit, we have no where important to go!" shouted a young girl with short black hair reaching the end of her neck and bangs which swayed as she talked to her friend. She had a black hat on her head to go with fashion that look a bit like the taxi kind, or just the ones models been using lately. She looked at her friend with frightened dark brown eyes and the brown color of her face showing fear.  
  
Her friend seem to be enjoying the fact that she was going a little above the speed limit as she chewed her gum showing it to the world. Since she had her side of the window open, she had her red hair sway in the wind looking up ahead with her green eyes with a red smile on her pale and a little freckled face.  
  
"Oh Serene.. I mean I'm not going that fast." She said laughing while emphasizing the word 'that.'  
  
Both girls were roommates, the younger one named Serendipity but called Serene for short and the other one called Victoria mostly called Vicky or Vick which was much older than Serene but close friends.  
  
Horatio had awoken what felt like a real life nightmare finding himself in the middle of the highway. He gets up rubbing his forehead.  
  
"What the bloody hell happen?" He said whispering to himself.  
  
When he turn to see a car heading to him.  
  
Serene noticed him and saw Victoria was too preoccupied by the loud music.  
  
"Victoria!"  
  
She pushed her foot on the break still hitting but only causing him to fall back.  
  
"Oh my God.." Whispered Serene as she stepped out the car.  
  
"What you want me to do?" Victoria said twirling her hair.  
  
"he was in the in middle of the highway."  
  
"Turn of the music will you?' Serendipity said as she walked off to the young man.  
  
"Hey.. You okay?"  
  
She saw the man didn't react.  
  
"Is he hurt?" Victoria said getting out of the car.  
  
Serene been a young doctor checked him.  
  
"No.. no neck injuries.exactly." She picked up his head softly.  
  
"Wow he's a hottie." Victoria said while looking at him. "Even if he's passed out and wearing weird clothes."  
  
Serene sighed as turned to Victoria. "Probably an actor."  
  
"Hey get my medical bag from the back."  
  
"Kay.."  
  
"So what we do with him."  
  
"Take him home until he wakes up."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"He still hasn't awoken?" Victoria said coming out in her pjs while brushing her teeth.  
  
"No.but he's fine..probably the shock."  
  
Victoria went to the bathroom when the door knocked. Serendipity got up to get and opened the door to see her brother.  
  
"Louis!" She hugged him.  
  
"You came back."  
  
Louis looked almost identical to her sister for the fact that they were twins.  
  
Same eyes and same color the main difference would be her feminine face and his macular face in difference.  
  
Louis then noticed Horatio laying there.  
  
"What Victoria do this time?"  
  
Serendipity hit him in the arm. "Louis! No, he passed out in the Highway..that's all"  
  
"Like his clothes, actor huh? "  
  
"Looks British." Serene said sitting down.  
  
"Well, He would feel honor to meet an actor such as myself mate." Louis said faking a British accent.  
  
Serendipity laughed as she looked at the television as Louis kept playing around when Victoria is heard from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Is that moron Louis home? I taught ht was supposed to come a month from now."  
  
"Um.no a month ago.the month is over Vicky." Serendipity said laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Soon everyone is asleep and Serendipity remembers that Horatio is in the coach in such a cold winter night.  
  
She walks to the living room with a warm blanket in her hand.  
  
She covers him up and looks at him. Victoria was right (for once) that this guy was actually handsome.  
  
She then went off to bed holding herself for the cold wind that blew in from the window. She closed it as she went to her room to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
5:00 a. m  
  
Serendipity is running all over the place getting anything she could to make her lunch.  
  
Horatio had awoken to see a blurry sight at first. He finally woke up as he rubbed his eyes. He got up as a puppy went up to him and licked his face.  
  
Horatio stared at the puppy in a confused way. The puppy though barked at him excitedly.  
  
Louis (like every morning) would go and turn on the radio to heavy metal music so he took the control completely forgetting that Horatio was there and turned it up in boom volume.  
  
This scared Horatio completely as he jumped up.  
  
~*~*~*~ Horatio's POV  
  
I was awaken first by the sound of the morning and then the wet feeling of a small canine's tongue and now the bloody music just sent me to the skies.  
  
I was jumped up and scared near to death as I looked at a young boy dancing along with it, if it's called dancing that or he had something in his pants that were bothering him.  
  
But I was too overcome by fear to think or ask. My mind completely answered with shouts and screams. Never in my life at land and sea had I been frightened till this moment.  
  
The small canine with the colors of white and brown had this look like he was overwhelm of seeing me.  
  
He jumped up but I jumped up with him a bit frightened at what something so small would do next.  
  
Soon I heard a yelling of a female's voice. I turned to see who it was as she constantly kept shouting.  
  
"Shut that music off now Louis!"  
  
I looked at her a bit shocked at her looks, it wasn't the fact that she was female and had caught my attention in an attracting way. It was just the fact that she dressed up as a man just with a different leather of clothes. She turned and looked at me smiling.  
  
I wouldn't say they were mean but this took me over by anger as I try to tell myself where the bloody hell I am.  
  
End of POV  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey so you got up. Ignore my bother, he's nice he just doesn't understand the meaning of 'we have eardrums that can be destroyed by your loud ass music.'  
  
Louis turned it off as he went to his room.  
  
"I'm surprise he hasn't awoken Victoria yet."  
  
"May I be ask were am I and why a young women as yourself had been into the feeling that you can kidnap me? Are you one of the French?"  
  
"Do I look French?"  
  
"No.. You don't but you seem to have this control over people of your opposite sex."  
  
"Men? Yeah.. He was my brother."  
  
"Yes, you told him to turn it off and he quickly replied. I have never seen a woman except my mother who had such authority over men."  
  
"Welcome then to New York City." Serendipity said laughing as she drank her orange juice.  
  
"Should I be afraid of you?" Horatio said getting nearer talking in a voice of threating yet scared in a way.  
  
"Naw, I ain't dangerous, just a Hispanic/American here to get a living as a doctor."  
  
"Then if you have nothing to do with me then why am I stuck here In your home?"  
  
"Oh we kinda hit you with a car and sent you here until you're better."  
  
"Well, I feel perfectly fine. But I do ask, respectfully, why are you in pants?"  
  
"Um.. Are you a rich man?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Okay, why don't we call your relatives?" Serendipity said getting the phone.  
  
"I don't have relatives that are alive."  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry." Serendipity said as she slowly put the phone receiver down.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
Serendipity opened the door to see a young man wet.  
  
"Nicholas! What happen why are you soaking wet?"  
  
"It's a long story but I followed you since you picked up Horatio off the street."  
  
"You know him?" Serendipity said looking at Nicholas, which was her ex- boyfriend now her friend.  
  
"Yes, that's Horatio Hornblower a member of the Royal Navy in the late eighteenth century."  
  
Serendipity had to blink twice.  
  
"Did you say eighteenth century?"  
  
Horatio walked up to both of them and sighed.  
  
"Yes, he is right I am Horatio Hornblower, a member of the Royal Navy fighting of Britain."  
  
Serendipity who easily believe in things looked at both of them and started to laugh soon after getting dizzy and then fainted.  
  
"Good Lord you killed her." Horatio shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey this is my first Horatio Hornblower fanfic but I hope you like it either way. Please review and tell me if I should edit anything and like all my other fanfics I am always up for suggestions. Oh and also I don't know if Horatio is going to have any romance in the future since from the movie it looks like he really likes Maria but hey I may change my mind ;) LOL 


	2. Truths and Lies

Horatio Hornblower: Catching Love in an Hourglass.  
  
Summary: Horatio is thrown forward in time while a storm on board to find himself in New York City in the year 2003. How would he find his way back? Would the people he meets believe him and how is the world changing back in his old life? Worst of all the only person that knows he's from the past is stuck at a hospital. What will happen? Find out! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Horatio Hornblower the movies or the series. Since I'm from America, I only had the chance to see Horatio Hornblower: Loyalty and now Horatio Hornblower: Duty  
  
Thanks for the reviews and advice Shirty,Caligurl,firedawn, and Arianna Sunrise. This chapter goes out to you guys ^__^  
  
So if anything is wrong please tell me and I'll be grateful.  
  
~Lia  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Truths and Lies  
  
Serendipity woke up and looked around. "What happened?"  
  
She looked around at all the faces, they looked worried and she felt her forehead wet.  
  
"She is alive!" Louis said exaggerating like the actor he was. Serendipity sat up seeing she on the coach. She rubbed her eyes as she looked around but then Horatio caught her attention. "Tell me you're lying." She said as she pushed a strand of hair.  
  
Nicholas said. "it was a joke Serendipity, I didn't think you would take it so serious."  
  
She got up. "Well, I did!" Victoria walked up to her giving her a glass of water. "Honey, Nicholas told us his name is Horatio, he's just an actor Nicholas knew long ago."  
  
Horatio stood quiet not saying a word. Louis looked at his watch. "Shit! I have to go, I have to tell them guys at Broadway that their gold ticket is here."  
  
He danced out the door shutting it behind him. "You sure you two are related?" Victoria said looking at Serendipity.  
  
"Yes," Serendipity said as she got up.  
  
"I told the Professor what happened, he said you can take the day off for safety okay? I'm heading out now to my job." She came up to me and gave Serendipity a good bye kiss on the cheek right after heading out.  
  
She headed out and Nicholas said he had to go some where at the time. He left Horatio there telling him he would have to stay since he just had a car accident.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serendipity POV  
  
He's the quiet type really, He hasn't said a single word and he looked strange. He didn't fit at this time at all, his clothes seem to fit him plus his long hair. I have a feeling Victoria is going to cut his hair any time soon.  
  
The phone rang and I picked up and started to talk and got into my conversation. I was needed at this place for an application and what can happen the time I'm out.  
  
Suddenly Prince started to bark again and whine.  
  
"Oh God," I said getting up and grabbing a collar and putting it around Prince's neck.  
  
"Horatio, here." I said handing him the collar.  
  
"I beg your pardon," He said quite confused.  
  
"Here, come on before he does the Atlantic Ocean in here."  
  
Horatio grabbed the collar as if holding a snake. I went and opened the door and started to run out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Horatio's POV  
  
This was too much, without warning I was dragged out this place as this canine followed this young miss. We finally stopped at a spot where the young miss pressed a button and waited. I stood there confused not knowing what to do.  
  
"Serendipity is it?" I said not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Yes, Horatio." She said my name as if teasing it. I picked an eyebrow as the canine kept making whining noises.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere the walls opened!!! I stepped back. Inside was a box. I was frightened and my feet wouldn't move.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Serendipity's POV  
  
'Would he go in already?' I taught as I grabbed the collar of his costume and pulled him inside.  
  
"Miss, do you feel you have the right to come and pull a member of the Royal Navy. Where I come from I'm respected and-"  
  
"Horatio," I said annoyed. "I pulled you Royal highness because the elevator was going to close and this pup is not going to be holding it for much longer."  
  
"You mock me?" He said eyeing me as if he was ready to start his 'sword fights' with me.  
  
The doors opened of the elevator and I walked out. I turned to see Horatio wasn't following me.  
  
"Well?"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Horatio's POV  
  
I have never been afraid at land and sea, but if I ever felt fear it was at this moment. I walked out looking behind me. The funny feeling in your stomach. Been inside a box with no way out, with all these strange numbers. I felt a tug from her again. I was dragged out to the outside. How I regret wanting to go out. It was worst. Lights all over the place that it seem to blind me. Eyes looking at me and suddenly the strength of such a small canine  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm surprise that puppy is holding it in." She said as she put on a pair of sunglasses. "There is a park just around the corner, there is a spot with a dog sign. Let him do his business there-Hello? Hello did you hear me?"  
  
Horatio was distracted as he blinked and turned to her. "Did you hear me? Around the corner, go before he does it here." Serendipity said. "If he does it here, you're cleaning it up. Oh, word to the wise, let him do it behind the tree so them officers won't see you." She said as she gave Horatio a push.  
  
"Go on, I'll be back here in about 30 minutes."  
  
Horatio saw the young girl leave him here. He then noticed the puppy had gotten out of his collar and ran off. Horatio without thinking ran after him without knowing where this new place might take him. Meanwhile......  
  
Nicholas was running with time knowing he'll be late for work. "As long as Horatio is in that apartment he'll be fine, just fine." He was excited. He couldn't wait to tell the others at his work that he had found a crack in time. He'll be famous for sure and get out of this poor-excuse for a city. "New York City," He taught. "Just to kill us with taxes is what this place is here for." He stood at the sidewalk and ran to the street. The light wasn't for him and he heard the sound of a tire screeching. He turned but only to feel a pain. He was flunked into the air but blacked out before hitting the floor.  
  
A/N: Wow, so it looks like Horatio's little witness is in the hospital. Yes, I'm an evil writer. Mwahahahhah-cough cough--...... right. I did some research and I have to find a way he can find out that 'Hispanic' means I talk Spanish Hate me. LOL I actually saw Horatio Hornblower: Duty. It was so funny, did anyone see when the cook took out his belt and started whipping that man. I couldn't help but laugh. By the way I changed my mind about Maria. Horatio and a Spanish woman is sorta funny. The great love from the great hate. Romeo and Juliet kinda. Okay I talk too much. Tell me what you guys think and if I should try to get Horatio and Serendipity together. Love you all!  
  
-Lia 


	3. Trust from the heart

Horatio Hornblower: Catching Love in an Hourglass.  
  
Summary: Horatio is thrown forward in time while a storm on board to find himself in New York City in the year 2003. How would he find his way back? Would the people he meets believe him and how is the world changing back in his old life? Worst of all the only person that knows he's from the past is stuck at a hospital. What will happen? Find out! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Horatio Hornblower the movies or the series. Since I'm from America, I only had the chance to see Horatio Hornblower: Loyalty and now Horatio Hornblower: Duty (If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic now would I?)  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Shirty and Arianna Sunrise This chapter goes out to you two. (I might as well dedicate it to both of you the whole story huh?)  
  
So if anything is wrong please tell me and I'll be grateful.  
  
~Lia  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Trust from the heart  
  
Horatio stared, he couldn't help but not stare. He turned away but looked again. He picked up an eyebrow and looked away again. Prince stood there doing his business as Horatio gave a glance every 5 seconds. Once the puppy was done, it gave a happy bark and went on it's way but Horatio put on the collar back. How he found out how to put it, he had no idea.  
  
"Excuse me sir," He heard as he turned and said. "Excuse me."  
  
"Pick it up." The officer said. Horatio looked back at the poop lying there. "Absolutely not." He said a bit offended. "Okay, maybe you new around here, you have to pick up after the dog's poop,"  
  
"Why?" Horatio said as Prince scratched it's long flopping brown ear.  
  
"It's the law " The officer said now impatient. Horatio sighed and then said. "Are you telling me miss that there is a law where young gentlemen have to pick up after canine bowl movements?"  
  
"Why don't you quit your fancy talk and just pick it up." The officer said. Horatio although refused. "I refuse miss, Respectively "  
  
"I didn't think I had to do this to a man like yourself," She said as she took out a long yellow pad and a pen. She clicked the top and started to write something. "so what's your name?"  
  
"Horatio Hornblower of the Royal Navy."  
  
The woman stopped writing it for a moment and picked up an eyebrow. "Yeah and my name is Archie Kennedy, you're not the only one that read the books."  
  
She went over and looked at the collar of the puppy. "Louis Fuentes huh?" She wrote down everything and gave it to Horatio. "Here, Louis" She headed out and started to laugh. Horatio held the yellow paper in his hand. He shrugged and put it in his pocket as he kept walking.  
  
He looked amazed as he kept walking. He had never seen anything like it.  
  
He kept racing around as he looked all over at all the lights that filled up New York. There was loud music that he couldn't bear in his ears. His mouth was slightly opened as he looked up at the tall building not knowing where the roof was at.  
  
"The crew will never believe I was here," He said softly to himself. He then felt something sink in his knee. He looked down at the puppy there. "Well, you again causing me problems. I forgot you was even here."  
  
The puppy whined as if he understood what Horatio just said. Horatio smiled but the puppy stood there still having his front paws of Horatio's knee. Horatio understood and picked up the puppy.  
  
"You are an unpredictable canine,"  
  
He started walking forgetting he had a place to return to or the group will go insane trying to track him, especially Nicholas. Horatio had no idea how Nicholas knew him so well, maybe he had heard through word of mouth.  
  
He didn't care and he was stills cared out his mind like never before. He had to put down the pup after a while and he was once again dragged back home. He was brave but when you're stuck in a world where he was at you felt trapped and treated like a fool. This canine must have taken him back here because he was to be imprison here. His feelings made no sense but his mind was too frightened to even think.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Where our Nicholas is at....  
  
"He's from the eighteenth century Serene. This is not a joke, I'm begging you just take care of him."  
  
"He's a grown man, he can take of himself Nick."  
  
"Where is he?" Nicholas said lying on the bed. He had a cast around his left knee and another one around his right arm. He looked like a mummy in the bed just alive with skin.  
  
"He's outside walking my pup." Serendipity said leaning against the wall. "I had to go somewhere for an applicatio and then I get a call saying you're at the hospital."  
  
"The phone call was meant for Horatio, not you. Serene you don't understand Horatio has been taken from history books and his destiny will change a lot of thing. Do you know what will happen if the French Revolutionary War is changed?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't know because I wasn't as smart as you. I'm not attending the great college you did so no Nicholas I wouldn't know. "  
  
Nicholas let out a sigh of annoyence. "Serene, you need to believe me—"  
  
"Nick, I did believe once. I believed a year ago that you would find this crack in time and you know what you did? You made me look like an idiot. I had to change my high school because you were too scared to go off and tell it yourself. I was the laughing stock of that school, you know why I did it? I did because I loved you Nicholas."  
  
Nicholas looked at her for a long time. "I'm sorry Serene, but that time is over. Look, here is pictures." He said handing her the film with a lot of effort.  
  
Serendipity took it and looked at the film. "You want double prints because I know this place that gives it off for free."  
  
Nicholas looked at her. "I'm not laughing Serene, this is serious."  
  
She put the flowers and the film by the desk. "You need help Nicholas you really do." She walked out. Nicholas saw her leave. She came back real quick. "Oh, don't worry I'll take care of your little Horatio for you." She said in a babyish voice. She turned and left the room.  
  
As soon as she left, he threw himself back in the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Late at night....  
  
Horatio looked around he was in darkness. There he saw Serendipity smiling with a whip. "Well, Horatio, you fell for my little trap." The whip made a loud crack on the floor as he was tied down. She put the whip around the back of his neck and she pulled him close by pulling both sides of the whip. She smiled evilly.  
  
"Little Horatio fell for a trap. I consider you smarter."  
  
Then Louis came out with a gun in his hand. She pulled one end of the whip which made Horatio feel a burn in the back of his neck. He pointed the gun towards Horatio. He was begging and pleading. Then he heard a gunshot.  
  
Horatio jumped up. It had been a dream, a nightmare to be exact. He felt cold sweat run down. He was now sleeping in Louis room while he went off to sleep in a sleeping bag. (Louis long time 'wish' since he was nine)  
  
Horatio pulled the covers away from him and got up to walk about. He felt trapped and scared. Could that dream be telling him something? He went and finally reached the kitchen. There was a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
"It's meant for me to write a letter, I knew it all along." He sat down and passed his hand through his curly hair and try to hold back the tears. "I'm captured again. They'll be reading it so I have to make it sound like if I'm normal."  
  
He grabbed the pen and started to write on the paper.  
  
A/N: I know Horatio has no relative or relations but since this is MY fanfic (Did that sound too conceited? LOL) I decided to give Horatio a live father. -cheers- ...well back to my story  
  
Dearest Father,  
  
I've written to tell you that we made a recent change in plans to a different coast and we will not make a stop at England. I'm pleased to tell you that I am always pleased to serve in the Royal Navy and everything is going splendidly. I feel fortunate sometimes to be at sea and I am very happy. The crew is a great body of men.  
  
Horatio stopped and tried hard not to cry.  
  
I wish everyone is doing well and I have been following your footsteps for the longest. I'm proud and will make the best of my service here. I hope it finds you as I leave it, well and in good spirits.  
  
Your affectionate son, Horatio  
  
Horatio looked at the letter and sniffed a bit between a small cry, he couldn't help it. He was trapped and will lose everything. His family, his soon-to-be wife and his home. He didn't even know where he was or how long it will take to get there. He didn't put a date. He buried his hand in his arms and started to cry harder than before.  
  
Serendipity woke up to hos footsteps. She had followed him to see if he was just going to get a cup of water. She had heard everything and found this strange but felt bad for him. She said softly. "Horatio, why do you cry?"  
  
Horatio looked up and cleared his throat. "I'm not crying miss, the night must be tricking your sight and your hearing." He stood up dropping the pen on the kitchn table.  
  
Serendipity walked up to him as she looked up at him for his height. She looked at him. "I do not need to see or hear to know when a man is crying. A man does not need to be ashamed that he is starting to feel pain. You were writing to your father, I taught you had no relatives."  
  
Horatio looked a bit embarrassed. "I didn't know you and when you picked up the communication-"  
  
"It's telephone."  
  
"Yes, the telephone I taught you were going off to-" He couldn't finish his sentence. "There is the letter, please send it to him before he becomes worried."  
  
Serendipity takes the letter seeing tear drops on it and reads the letter. She looks up and said. "You believe we have you kidnapped? This is the type of letter one writes when kidnap but doesn't want their family to think that they are."  
  
Horatio looked away. "Horatio, there is something you are not telling us. Are you really an actor. Horatio, I'm a believer, I know when someone isn't from a place or-well I don't know about time but does this have to do with Nicholas?"  
  
She had to ask to see if Nicholas was telling the truth, she had to know if Horatio was really from this time.  
  
"To be honest, I don't even know who Nicholas is. I went along thinking you were all talking in code."  
  
Serendipity let out a laugh but then regret it as a small moan was heard from Victoria's room. "Come....." She said taking his hand. She opened the window that led them to the fire escape. There was a coach where she told him to sit down. She closed the window slightly and sat down next to him.  
  
"Don't worry, I have the day off tomorrow because it's Saturday, so what's wrong?"  
  
Horatio was red on his cheek and nose from crying. He looked up ahead. "I am from the Royal Navy, I don't know about the eighteenth century and all that, but I do serve. I had since I was 17. Quite embarrassing, I had to learn at 12."  
  
"Why 12? I mean, it's so young to be going out."  
  
"I don't know, my father taught I was ready."  
  
"At 17 I was leaving High school and entering to be a doctor, just to follow my parent's dream."  
  
"You don't want to be a person in medical studies."  
  
"No, more like a news reporter or writer." She said smiling as she turned to him.  
  
"You should be what you want to be, you're smart from the ways the others talk about you and you're beautiful as well."  
  
"Not that beautiful." Serendipity said blushing.  
  
Horatio shook his head. "No, you may have your few thing that are different compare to the other women I have courted with in the pass, but it makes you special."  
  
"What do you see in a woman Horatio, I mean it seems like we're never perfect for men. We have to be so skinny like a stick and be big-breasted like those gorgeous models. That means perfect hair, nice eyes and-"  
  
Horatio chuckled a bit.  
  
"What's so funny?" She said looking at him.  
  
"Back where I come from it's a matter of your society and where you're from." He breathed in and then out. "If I must tell, she has to have beautiful eyes."  
  
"That's it? So, she had to have the blue eyes?"  
  
"Who ever said I meant the color. The eyes because the eyes have everything. What they feel, how they see the world and what's on their mind, it's all in her eyes. If she has beautiful eyes and I don't mean blue or green, if she has beautiful eyes, she's the perfect girl."  
  
"You describe her eyes with her eyes because they stand for both mind and beauty." She sighed as she looked at the buildings with bright lights even at this hour. "You are a romantic Horatio."  
  
He chuckled. "Not what the ladies say back where I come from."  
  
Serendipity smiled. "So you're from the past. Now I know New York has seen everything."  
  
She can see Horatio was thinking deeply. She took his hand and smile. "Do you believe in one's word?"  
  
Horatio looked down seeing she was holding his hand in an affectionate way. He would have pulled away but he couldn't lie and said it made him feel a bit better. "Only if they are worthy of my trust."  
  
Serendipity smiled. "I swear to you, I am not here to capture you or have you under any arrest. I wish I can send you that letter but Horatio we are in America. I-what am I saying?"  
  
She got up and sighed. "I supported Nicholas in his plans to find a crack in time and when I saw I felt like a fool. No, I'm leaving. I need to sleep. Good night Horatio." She turned away when she felt someone tug her arm.  
  
She turned and looked at Horatio. He let go of her arm and said. 'You are worthy of my trust and I believe your word."  
  
Serendipity smiled as she looked at him. "I will help you find your way home then. Don't worry. If you are lying time will tell, if you are telling the truth time will tell as well."  
  
She yawned a bit. "I promise you, if you are truthful, I will help you and I promsie you I am no kidnapper."  
  
She said as she headed towards the window.  
  
"Good night Horatio." She said as she opened the window and walked inside.  
  
"Good night Serendipity." He said softly even though she probably didn't hear her.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"I am a beauty expert." Victoria said pulling back a strand. She had a mask over her face and her red hair were in rollers. Unlike Victoria who was preparing to be beautiful for the day, Serendipity had her hair all messy even if it was loose. She pushed it back to make the back look longer but her hair was short and it wasn't much she can do with it except a low small ponytail.  
  
Serendipity crossed her hands together as Victoria took a sip of her coffee. "I'll make him look like he's from this time, trust me. I still don't get why his family raised him like if he was from the eighteenth century."  
  
"It helped him be an actor." Serendipity said as she looked at her hands smiling in a dreamy way. "A handsome actor with a great voice and a way with words."  
  
Victoria almost choked in her coffee. "What was that?"  
  
Serendipity blinked and then said. "Oh, nothing. I was......reciting! Yes, you know I have a play at school."  
  
"You got to medical school sweetheart." Victoria said picking up her perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Not the Drama Academy."  
  
Serendipity sipped her coffee. "Well, they decided to do a play on what happens in your body when you have heart attack."  
  
"That has something to do with a handsome actor-"  
  
"Yeah, one of the actors of the play are handsome." Serendipity said in a face saying 'Change subject now!'  
  
Victoria then said. "Serene, you are unpredictable for your best friend sometimes, oh yeah and buy my birthday present."  
  
"It isn't for another 6 months."  
  
"Get it for me early, I want a pair of earmuffs, that idiot turns up that rock and roll music up to the skies. I mean it if I have to go through another day, I will get up and take that rock and roll CD and stick up it up his-"  
  
"Good morning."  
  
The girls turned to see Horatio there, his hair was slightly messy and he was wearing the same clothes. Victoria smiled and got up grabbing her cell. "Horatio, we need to change your look, Serene told me everything."  
  
"She did?" Horatio said. Serendipity shook her head while Victoria wasn't looking and said out loud. "Yeah, Horatio, I was just telling Vicky how your grandfather raised you. Riiight?" She said giving a pleading look.  
  
"Oh, right right." Horatio said understanding. He couldn't help but look at Victoria. "That's Victoria?" Horatio whispered to Serendipity while she sipped her coffee.  
  
"I saw her much prettier yesterday." Serendipity from laughter choked on her coffee and said in a rough voice. "She out things on herself."  
  
"Oh, that explains her face been green."  
  
"Hello, Hi Lisa! My love, I know you have the day off but we have an emergency. Yes, a major makeover right now. Where are you?" Victoria said walking around.  
  
"Oh, just a train away. Get over here now and is that Frances? Tell her to come along with you." She paused for a moment and said. "You asking me why should you? I know it's a Saturday but he's a hott guy. Yes, he's handsome but in a need a makeover you'll see why."  
  
The door bell rang. "That train must have been quick." Serendipity said sarcastically.  
  
Victoria placed her cellphone down and walked downstairs.  
  
"Do you want anything Horatio?" Serendipity said as she got up.  
  
"Just a coffee will be fine. Serendipity, it's Ho-ray-tio, soft t not Ho-RA- tio" Serendipity nodded and got his coffee ready. "Get ready to see a bunch of woman, well two. They're here to help you."  
  
"How?" Horatio said sitting down.  
  
"To make you look like this time." She said smiling. "I hate it the way people look at you, it's not their fault but we can prevent it."  
  
"Thank you Serendipity, I feel a bit better."  
  
"I don't blame the way you felt. I would have felt the same. I threw away the letter so no one would know." She went up to him and held his hand again. "Your father will find you well and in good spirits, not your letter."  
  
"What is it with you that I feel safe when you speak?"  
  
"I have a gift." Serendipity said going back to the water that was boiling.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and then came out the two other girls. Lisa had long blonde hair, so light it was almost like silver. She had deep blue eyes and tall like a model. Frances had long curly brown hair. She was a bit shorter than Lisa with green eyes. When they saw Horatio their jaws dropped.  
  
"He is so good-looking." Lisa said. "Even with a bed head he looks hot."  
  
"Hotter you mean," Frances said. They introduced themselves and what they were going to do to Horatio.  
  
"Actually the name is Horatio, not hotter." Serendipity said laughing as she got up. "I'm going to type up a report I have to do, have fun with him."  
  
Horatio looked as Serendipity left into the room. He then felt been pulled back into a chair.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What is wrong with my hair?" Horatio said a bit offended as he looked at the reflection of himself.  
  
"It's long," Lisa said as she took out the scissors. They had Horatio's hair wet after it's wash. He didn't seem please at all but he was outnumbered. Then he heard the snap and clicks. He closed his eyes as if afraid what will happen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss, my eyebrows? What is wrong with my eyebrows?!" Serendipity who was typing her report heard this and started to laugh. She can hear everything going on next door. She then saw Victoria walk in. "Okay, they are doing his eyebrows, I want you to pick out the clothes."  
  
"Make him wear something casual. Look in Louis's closet-"  
  
"I am not going anywhere near there." Victoria said disgusted. She was the same as always, except now her hair was straight. She pushed back her thick red hair everything in came upon her pale face.  
  
Serendipity got up. "I'm not going there either. I bought clothes for Louis, I guess he wouldn't mind if I took some. Look at the Macy's bag by my bed. There is a white tee with a light blue blouse. "  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Serendipity looked at her essay paper proudly. She put it inside a dark blue folder right next to her computer. She got up when Victoria walked in.  
  
"Okay, you should see him! I know you want to see him to and don't give me that look Serene."  
  
Serendipity sighed as if saying 'Why me?' Victoria covered Serendipity's eyes as she led her to the living room. She taught, 'Vicky, why? Just why?'  
  
When Victoria's cold hands had been removed from Serendipity's eye, she opened them and looked at Horatio. Her jaw dropped very slowly but closed it again.  
  
"H-Horatio....wow."  
  
His hair was shorter and it looked like the girl's dyed the color as well. It was jet-black, Serendipity was use to seeing his hair brownish color but it stood curly as usual. He had the white tee under and the light blue blouse which was opened. It looks like Victoria had put a chain on him because he didn't have it before along with a pair of dark pants. He even had sneakers which Serendipity found hilarious.  
  
Victoria whispered something in the girl's ears and they gave giggles. Soon after Victoria said. "Serene, there's a carnival today, let's all go. You me, Horatio, girls you want to come?"  
  
"Sorry, but I had plans already." Lisa said. "Frances and I were going to the club tonight. We bring you Vicki, but you know with the whole carnival thing. Have fun guys."  
  
Serendipity found a sword on the floor. She picked it up and gave it to him. She smiled. "Guess this doesn't look right with you anymore, it's heavy." She said feeling the weight but when Horatio held it, he made it look like he was holding a feather.  
  
"So, how does it feel wearing different clothes."  
  
"I wouldn't mind the clothes, these 'sneakers' are more conformable. I mean it, I feel like a girl when I run with my other shoes. Look at me I'm Horatio Hornblower, see me run like a girl!"  
  
Serendipity laughed and looked at Horatio. She knew she was seeing him with a new light. 


	4. Falling for the enemy

Horatio Hornblower: Catching Love in an Hourglass.  
  
Summary: Horatio is thrown forward in time while a storm on board to find himself in New York City in the year 2003. How would he find his way back? Would the people he meets believe him and how is the world changing back in his old life? Worst of all the only person that knows he's from the past is stuck at a hospital. What will happen? Find out! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Horatio Hornblower the movies or the series. Since I'm from America, I only had the chance to see Horatio Hornblower: Loyalty and now Horatio Hornblower: Duty (If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic now would I?)  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Shirty and Arianna Sunrise This chapter goes out to you two. (I might as well dedicate it to both of you the whole story huh?)  
  
I know I haven't put any romance during this whole time, but in this chapter there is some but as the evil writer that I am, ;et's say I always make something happen.  
  
((-looks at Nicholas- You were wiped out of this chapter Nicky, but don't worry I made Serendipity send you flowers and you will get a BIG part in the next chapter but I have to put Serene and Horatio together.  
  
–her cellphone rings- Hello, I said I'll update that Pearl Harbor fanfic as soon as I can! –hangs up and her cell rings again- Advice to you people out there, do one fanfic at a time or you'll end up like me. Hello? Oh about that Harry Potter fanfic, I forgot I even did one. –her other cell phone rings- Yes I will update that Titanic one! I'm making a fanfic of you right now, well a guy that looks like you. So, wait Officer Lowe! Um, guys just read on......))  
  
Like always anthing wrong, send me a line  
  
~Lia  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Falling in love with the enemy  
  
The group was at the carnival. Victoria sipping a soda, Serendipity eating cotton candy, Louis a Carmel apple and Horatio looking strangely at his cotton candy.  
  
"So, this is cotton candy. I have never tasted a cotton that is like candy."  
  
Serendipity laughed as Louis dragged Victoria away. "It's not really cotton, it looks like cotton but it's really all candy."  
  
"Oh, I see. Intresting the way this world works, I wonder if America has always been like this."  
  
"You never visited America?" Serendipity said looking at him strangely. "I mean, you told me you were a sailor."  
  
"Yes, during the French revolution I visited many places but never America."  
  
Then suddenly there was a sound of fireworks. Horatio jumped up. "They're attacking! Dodge!" He said pulling Serendipity down to the floor with him.  
  
"Horatio what are you-"  
  
She paused as she saw the few people that looked at them with sayings like "Don't look at them in the eye dear." Or "If we pass by quietly they probably won't say a thing."  
  
She looked at Horatio. He looked frightened when Serendipity pointed up at the fireworks.  
  
"It's only fireworks Horatio. You think we're under attack?" She said laughing.  
  
She got up and dusted herself helping Horatio up. "You're strange but in a funny way."  
  
Horatio felt a bit embarrassed. He looked at the fireworks, they were like flowers in the sky with different types of color. Then it left just like it came, but another one just to take it's place.  
  
Then suddenly someone said. "Step right up and join the Water gun race! If you win, you can win one of the many jumbo prices here in display!"  
  
Serendipity's eye filled with joy as she raced up to the place and paid a dollar. She turned to Horatio. "It's a competition. I have to try to shoot this water in that clown's mouth with this metal gun. Want to try?"  
  
Horatio shook his head. Then there was a sound as the man shouted. "Begin!"  
  
Serendipity held the water gun in her hand and pressed the trigger without letting it go. She closed one eye and she didn't seem to be aiming right. Horatio noticed and held both her hands and helps her aim straight.  
  
"Try to free yourself from your emotions and keep both eyes open. You'll see better." Right after his five-second lecture there was a musical beeping sound. It was flashing on their number.  
  
Serendipity let out scream of joy as she hug Horatio. Horatio was surprised at this sudden hug but stood there. He breathed out after the small shock and wrapped his arms around her feeling strange all of sudden. Serendipity broke the hug and picked out a huge dolphin there.  
  
She smiled and said. "Here is a dolphin for Horatio, member of Royal Navy."  
  
Horatio slightly blushed at this comment and refused the huge 'jumbo size.'  
  
Serendipity then saw the bumper cars and dragged Horatio to the line. Horatio looked around when something caught his eye-a roller coaster.  
  
"What's that?" He pointed out. "Oh, that's the Cyclone. We'll go there in the end." She said as she took a step forward.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Serendipity sat down in the car she picked out as Horatio followed her. "Go there!" She said as she showed the empty car. Horatio unsure of what he was doing went straight to the small car. He sat down and was surprised he even fit there. He fumbled with the seatbelt which caused Serendipity to laugh outloud. He felt embarrassed until a lady came and helped him out.  
  
"Thank you miss," He said politely as she went around helping the kids. Serendipity made a face saying 'Ha Ha.' Then there was a buzzing noise which scared Horatio out his pants. He looked around as all the lights went out. He let out a shout but it was drowned out by the little kids' screams.  
  
He was thankful for that as soon as he saw the whole place with lights dazzling around. When he felt his car going all over. He grabbed the steering wheel and started going into circle. Serendipity started to laugh hard as she bumped into him. He turned and looked scared. "Come on Horatio," She said as she turned her steering wheel around.  
  
He then felt a huge bolt as three cars hit on him. The music playing around and he felt in a crazy movie. He kept turning the steering wheel almost hitting against a pole there. He closed his eyes as he bumped into it and jumped up.  
  
He looked frightened. "He turned and started to head straight as he shouted. "Forget that box inside her building, this is frightening," Serendipity bumped into people as well but she seem to laugh, they had the same expression on their face. He went in circles again and went straight as he screamed. "Ahhhhh!!!!!"  
  
He bumped hard into the same pole when the music died out and he looked around. The car had stopped running. He felt his head heavy and real dizzy.  
  
Serendipity got off her ride and was pink on her cheeks from so much laughter. She help him take of the seatbelt. He got up and felt uneasy. "Had fun?" She asked. He just gave her a look of horror.  
  
Serendipity laughed as she grabbed his hand and took him to another ride she called 'Haunted House'  
  
They both sat next to each other as she pushed down the metal seatbelt. She saw Victoria and Louis. She waved at them as they were taken away.  
  
Victoria turned to Louis and he smiled as he took her to the 'Tunnel of Love' hopefully to make his move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Horatio looked around scared as he was in pitch black and then heard a laughter that made him jumped up. He asked a bit scared. "Serene, where are we?"  
  
"Haunted House, none of this real though." He felt something touch his hair and he pushed it away. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" He said as he pushed back. He wasn't brave or mighty at that moment. Everything that showed up scared him. Serendipity had her hand on the bars and he saw her hand. He held it from been scared.  
  
"Oh, never knew a guy can be so afraid. Especially one from your Majesty's Navy." She said teasing as they got out of there. Horatio felt his cheeks going hot and his ears started to turn red. They were in a clear area as they headed to a door that was shut.  
  
"That door is planning to open right?" Horatio said nervous.  
  
"I don't know." Serendipity said teasing as they headed to the door. He closed his eyes but the door did open just for another episode of frights.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
They finally made it to the end of the ride and Serendipity got off first. "Those are things that can make your hair curl," She said teasing. "but it looked like it already did it to you well."  
  
Horatio got out and passed his fingers through his curly hair. "Very funny." She didn't know where it came from but she wrapped her left arm around him as she held her Dolphin on the other. Horatio noticing this, didn't say a word.  
  
He noticed a huge ship. It swayed to and fro. It was another ride but he was interested. "Do you want to?" Serendipity asked looking at him. He nodded as they got on line for the next ride.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Serendipity let out screams and laughter at the same time as she shut her eyes tightly. Horatio seem to actually enjoy this ride. He laughed as he felt he was on top of the world and soon laying back in the midair. "Now, I believe Serendipity is scared." He said teasing.  
  
She would open her eyes as she kept laughing and screaming. "You know, the first time I rode on a ship, I got quite seasick." He said when she opened her eyes and turned to him. "If I get 'seasick' expect it on your clothes."  
  
Once the ride was over, they were surprise to see that the sun was setting. Serendipity met up with Victoria and Louis.  
  
"Hey guys!" She said and she could have sworn she saw Victoria hold hands with Louis and broke it as soon as they noticed her there. Must have been a trick of the light.  
  
"Want to come to roller coaster with us?"  
  
"We already did sis," Louis said smiling. "Why don't you go to the tunnel of love with Horatio." Victoria said right after.  
  
Serendipity blushed and shook her head. "No, we're heading to the roller coaster and soon the Wonder Wheel."  
  
"Okay, is it okay if we go our separate ways." Louis said stammering. "Victoria always wanted to go the aquarium, it's near by here so-"  
  
Serendipity understanding what was going on she nodded. "Sure, go on. Just call if you're going to come home after midnight, not like the aquarium will last that long, but you know."  
  
Victoria noticing Serendipity's joke said. "Right," in monotone. She pulled Louis's shirt to walk the other direction. Serendipity saw then leave and then headed back to Horatio. "Hey Horatio, come on."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serendipity, exactly where on earth is this thing taking us?" Horatio said looking around holding on tightly to the bar there. "Not where Horatio but how high."  
  
"How high? Do you mean?" They were slowly going up and finally stopped. Horatio looked around a bit frightened. "The people look like dots from here."  
  
"Hey is that red dot Victoria?" Serendipity shouted pointing down. Horatio trying to see said. "I believe so,"  
  
"Hey Victoria!" Serendipity shouted but without warning the ride went down with a lot of force. All you saw was colors and if Horatio was screaming (which he was) it drowned out by the screams of others and the speed of the ride.  
  
They went to the side where Horatio felt he was going to fall off for sure, that or get squish to death by Serendipity who was all up his shoulder. Then they turned the other way. Horatio's weight was more than Serendipity can bear. Suddenly straight again and it slowed down. It went up slowly again.  
  
Serendipity turned to see Horatio's face, he looked dizzy as he blinked a couple of times. She smiled and said. "You weight a ton Horatio."  
  
"Well, you're no feather either." Horatio said as the ride stopped on top where you can see the whole park. "Another one?" He said whining.  
  
"Hey look Horatio the rides look like dots!"  
  
"Really?" He said looking down but when he felt a jolt brought him down making his stomach ill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serendipity looked at Horatio as he threw up on a near by garbage can. She had a napkin at hand.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine.....just fine. Really, just-hold on." He said after hearing the hurling sounds. Serendipity didn't even bother to look. When he was done, she wiped his mouth to the sides and smiled. "I never got sick before but everyone is different."  
  
"I tell you, forget the Haunted House, that was scary. If that was the examination to enter the Royal Navy, I would have failed."  
  
She wrapped her arm around his as they kept walking.  
  
"To tell you, I use to get sea sick and once I had a cook which couldn't cook."  
  
She looked at him. "You're kidding."  
  
"No, he was, um, boiling coffee once."  
  
"You don't boil coffee."  
  
"Exactly and worst of all, I ate his food."  
  
Serendipity laughed again. She liked to hear Horatio's stories since it seem like all the happiness and joy happened to him, that or just all that was called 'comedy.'  
  
"Look, a photo shoot." She said as she dragged him inside the photo shoot. She closed the curtain and looked at the red and blue curtain.  
  
"Pick one."  
  
"Blue," He said. "It goes with your shirt and mine."  
  
She nodded and put the money in. She hasn't mind paying for everything knowing Horatio had no money on him, well he did just not from this time or place.  
  
She said. "At the red light look at the camera, it will take quick pictures."  
  
The red light blinked and when they felt it started to take pictures.  
  
^*^*^*  
  
Serendipity looked at the picture. Some had Horatio scared (mainly the first picture) the other one he was laughing, smiling and serious. Serendipity had done bunny ears, laughed and even looked shock as well.  
  
"Pick one." She said and Horatio picked the one in the middle. It did seem perfect. She cut it out and gave it to him. "Here."  
  
She dragged him to the Wonder Wheel.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"This ride is more calmer. Don't worry."  
  
"It's night." He said looking around.  
  
"Yeah, how time flies."  
  
There was a sudden silence when Horatio asked. "Not to be rude but, why would you be named something so complicated like Serendipity. Maria, Elizabeth and Susan sound so much simple."  
  
Serendipity made the sort of face like saying 'You think your name is simple?'. She looked up ahead and said. "Do you want to know what my name means?" Serendipity said turning to him. "It means fortunate accident. I was an accident, my parents didn't expect me but I was a fortunate one they say, so I got this name. "  
  
"Why were you an accident?" Horatio said a bit confused.  
  
"They expected Louis, they didn't expect twins, I came right after without warning."  
  
"I never knew the meaning of my name. Horatio."  
  
"Trust me Horatio, they spend sometime with that name. They couldn't name you Bob or James?"  
  
Horatio laughed. "Bob Hornblower, now how does that sound?"  
  
"It sounds like a music store." They laughed and looked at each other for a moment but then looked away just as fast. Serendipity broke the silence by saying.  
  
"They're going to do a firework spectacular."  
  
"I should enjoy this time....more pleasantly." Horatio said a bit preoccupied.  
  
Serendipity had a feeling that something was on Horatio's mind. "What's wrong?" Horatio blinked and looked at her dark brown eyes. "I miss my family, I'm in a faraway land in a different time. It's strange."  
  
"Horatio, don't mind me asking but is there a girl?" She said a bit embarrassed, if you could only see how Serendipity had her fingers crossed secretly.  
  
"Yes, there is." Horatio said as he felt they went a little higher but it was so slow it didn't bother him. He looked away from shyness to the question. "My fiance, I'm soon to marry her."  
  
"Oh," Serendipity said softly. "You love her a lot? Her charms, her beauty, her wealth...."  
  
"No, pity. I believe that's what I'm going through. Pity."  
  
"Pity?"  
  
"She's not at high level in society. The only way I can help her is if I marry her. It wouldn't be a problem. It took me this long to notice it was all pity. She's pretty, yes, but it's a strange feeling. I didn't know what it was to fall in love."  
  
Serendipity looked at her hands feeling a bit bad. "I'm not surprised you're soon-to-be married." She said so softly she would be amazed if Horatio heard her.  
  
There was a long silence when Horatio said. "Something disturbs your thoughts I fancy?"  
  
"Nothing, just how funny life can be at time. You feel you have such a great emotion for a person but are trapped or have a wall which stops you."  
  
"You fancy a gentlemen?"  
  
"I use to, Nicholas actually."  
  
"Do you fancy another?"  
  
"Yes, I actually do." She said still looking down at her hands. She just couldn't look at Horatio.  
  
She then she heard a sound of a whistle. It was then a booming sound. It was a bunch of fireworks and her eyes seem to light up. She smiled when she felt someone take her chin and put it towards their direction. She couldn't look at Horatio, she just couldn't and she didn't know why.  
  
"There is something about you I can't understand. Every word you ever say seems like a medicine to any cure. If I'm scared and you hold my hand it changes everything. I can't deny but say-" He couldn't believe what he was saying to her.  
  
Serendipity managed to look up. "What can't you deny Horatio?" They stood quiet for the longest when Horatio smiled. "I actually do, I actually fancy you."  
  
Serendipity didn't have to be British to understand what that means. Right after she had the bravery to look at him, she couldn't keep her eyes off him, he seem like a perfect portrait, it made her wonder 'Is he real?'  
  
She passed her hand through his curly brown hair, it was short but still perfect, his eyes a chocolate brown that was so smoothing. He was adorable, plain and simple as she passed her hands through his face. She quickly passed it through his cheeks seeing he was turning slightly pink.  
  
The fireworks lit up his face and her eyes. She was a bit nervous. "Horatio, I have never been good."  
  
"What do you mean?" Horatio said a bit confused. "I mean, I've never been good enough for a boy, he expects pleasure in many things. I really like you Horatio but, I might not be good enough for you and-"  
  
"Beauty is only in the eye's of the beholder and in my eyes you are beautiful. I see it in your eyes." She blushed feeling her whole body tremble. She closed her eyes and feeling her heartbeat running quickly she got closer to him. Horatio did the same feeling his hand trembling. They were real close to kissing, so close they feel each other's breathing. Suddenly there was a jolt. They jumped up and saw the ride was coming down.  
  
By now they were embarrassed and the small romance died out but Horatio did not give up that easily. He gave her a deep kiss as the sounds of the fireworks, laughter and music filled the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Next Day.....  
  
"Wow, really a discount on the hotels?" Serendipity said as she flipped the pancakes. "It's amazing, I know." She said acting, she knew well what was going on. "It's okay Louis, yeah two days is perfect, " You can hear Louis's voice over the phone but slightly. "No, I will not rape Horatio you perv!"  
  
She had a pile of pancakes next to her as she held the phone against her ear and shoulder. "Yeah, okay love you. Tell Vicki to have fun. Yeah, bye."  
  
She hung up and started to dial another number. "Hola. ¿Cómo usted está chica?" ((Hey, how you doing girl?))  
  
One the other line was a voice of another woman. " Estoy muy bien y tu?" ((I'm real good and you?))  
  
"Muy bien, y como te va con tu jefe?" ((Real good, so how's it going with you boss?))  
  
She kept chatting away as Horatio was already up and ready. He had just changed into the clothes Serendipity had left him at the foot of his bed. He smiled proudly looking at himself in the mirror. He hasn't felt this happy since the day he first served into the Royal Navy and received his first command.  
  
He walked inside the kitchen the smell the taste of food. He then heard her talking differently now. He listened closely to what she was saying.  
  
"Si, yo tampoco. aquí es el plan, usted lo pone en el armario y salte de allí. Debe ser algo que él nunca se olvidará." ((I don't know either, here's the plan, you put him in the closet and leave. It'll be something he'll never forget))  
  
Serendipity started to laugh.  
  
Horatio couldn't believe it, he understood some words which were simple. Like 'plan' and 'algo que él nunca se olvidará,' which meant plan and something he'll never forget. They were talking about him, she wasn't French. She was Spanish and he had fallen for her trap quickly. Worst of all he had fallen in love with the enemy.  
  
A/N: See I don't lie when I say I am an evil writer. LOL. I make them fall in love and then I break it in 5 seconds but don't worry some how things will go well. For you Nicholas fans –hears silence- right, like if he has any. He will get a part in the next chapter to know more about him and in later chapter I actually need him to explain a lot of things.  
  
Nicholas: So when do I get out of this hosptial?  
  
Lia: Soon, yeah real soon.  
  
Nicholas: Why do I have a feeling soon means 'in about 10 chapters'  
  
Lia: Don't you just see why I love picking on this char? 


	5. Serendipity’s hero

Horatio Hornblower: Catching Love in an Hourglass.  
  
Summary: Horatio is thrown forward in time while a storm on board to find himself in New York City in the year 2003. How would he find his way back? Would the people he meets believe him and how is the world changing back in his old life? Worst of all the only person that knows he's from the past is stuck at a hospital. What will happen? Find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Horatio Hornblower the movies or the series. Since I'm from America, I only had the chance to see Horatio Hornblower: Loyalty and now Horatio Hornblower: Duty (If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic now would I?)  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Dedicated to Arianna Sunrise, Shirty, and also O.Shen  
  
Arianna Sunrise: Hey girl! Thanks a lot for pointing that out, I didn't even know that! I haven't even said how old he is, have to make him young since Serendipity is real young. Oh and about the grammar and spelling, I apologize, my Microsoft word has been having issues lately so I have to check the grammar myself, and I'm a horrible proof reader. Hey did you mean Kate and Leopold right? Yes, I actually saw the movie after I started to write this, they are alike in a way. I took the whole 'dog poo' thing from it. I was going to have him just run around with the pup but that idea was better. Don't we agree? Thanks a lot for been there always!  
  
Shirty: Look Nicholas you have a fan!  
  
-Nicholas looks both ways- Where? Where?  
  
Over there! –Nicholas runs off limping to find his 'fan'  
  
This char suffers so much, but it's cool to hear from you. I tried to improve the grammar but Microsoft word is not helping out at all. I hope that this chapter gives a small gap to Nicholas's part in this whole story. Yeah, I knew he would have a disliking to a French woman but I heard that he doesn't like the Spanish either. It's mention at times, but let's see how I carry this on. Thanks a lot for the review and giving Nicholas a fan!  
  
Nicholas: Wherever you are fan, please tell Lia to let me out of the hospital. The TV only has three channels! The horror!  
  
O.Shen: Thanks a lot for the review, I appreciated it when I read it. Wow, I even got a review in Greek, that's means something a lot since this is my first fan fic on Horatio. I also liked your compliment on New York City, it's some place for something like this. Sorry it took so long to update but the other fan fics had to be done before I can focus on this one again. I also liked your theory, very creative. Like the Spanish would say 'Gracias,' Thanks.  
  
Well enough with my babbling, thanks for all the advice guys, it helps a lot with this story.  
  
So if anything is wrong please tell me and I'll be grateful.  
  
~Lia  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Serendipity's hero  
  
"Adios" (Goodbye) Serendipity said hanging up. She breathed out when Horatio's voice was heard.  
  
"If I ever laid eyes on a good actor, it had been at this moment."  
  
Serendipity turned around and looked at Horatio, she smiled. "You look great in those clothes, Funny how Louis look like a troll in them."  
  
Horatio looked at her shocked. "Even after I caught you in the act, you still go on trying to trick my mind."  
  
Serendipity looked confused. "Horatio, what are you talking about?" Horatio walked up to her. "Why don't you just say it! You work for them! You have all along!"  
  
"Horatio who are you talking about? This is the future, how many times must I say it?" Serendipity then smiled. She started to laugh a bit. "Horatio, is this a trick? Wow you had me there for a moment."  
  
Horatio laughed sarcastically. "Serendipity if you at least have decency would you just say the truth! Say you are Spanish."  
  
"Well, yeah I speak Spanish so what?"  
  
"You—"Horatio turned away. He couldn't look at her. "What, you have a thing against Spanish-talking people or something?"  
  
"Serendipity you lied to me! I gave you my trust, a trust I don't give easily. You had me imprison until the time will come. I heard what you said. I understand a few words. You had me fool but not for long..."  
  
"Horatio, I'm not lying, I really like you Horatio. You must understand that I wasn't talking about you—"  
  
"LIAR! LIES LIES LIES ALL A PACK OF LIES! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" He was breathing hard as tears were building up his eyes. "So, you wasn't talking about me, so who it the victim before I come along."  
  
"Horatio I promise you that I'm not—"  
  
"Promise.... Words...WORDS WORDS! It's just words! I would not be taken by anymore words. I don't want to ever hear of you again!"  
  
Serendipity tried to get some sense in him. "Horatio, try to understand, times have changed, no one is after to take you kidnap."  
  
Horatio turned around. He had to get out of here quickly. He turned to her and looked at her. "Serendipity...I really did love you. The first woman that I have felt about and you was just a lie."  
  
"Horatio!" Serendipity shouted. Horatio raced to the room. Serendipity raced after him but he found his gun and sword quickly. He had his clothes near them. He took the gun and pointed it towards Serendipity. Prince who had been passing by noticed and started growling at Horatio.  
  
Horatio looked at the pup as Serendipity said. "It's okay Prince, its okay, stay still. Horatio you don't have to do this,"  
  
"I respect women, but you are the enemy and I must treat you like an enemy."  
  
Serendipity looked shock as she backed up. "Horatio, are you mad?"  
  
"Mad, this is mad! All that has been happening is mad!" Serendipity bit her lower lip and didn't move. She stood in her spot. She was real nervous. Horatio held the gun towards her as he kept looking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Horatio's Point of View  
  
I felt a sweat run down my back and a tear ran down my cheek. She had betrayed me and I knew that our love was just a dream. It was too good to be true, but I couldn't deny it. It hurt my heart pointing something so horrible at her. She looked scared and if I have her off-guard, I can run off. Does she have someone outside just waiting?  
  
I put the sword in its place. My whole body was trembling as I saw her cry. I had never witness her cry; she was always smiling or laughing. I even saw her faint! Seeing her cry was something I couldn't bear. Why did I have to love something from the thing I'm supposed to hate the most?  
  
I could race to her and just kiss her. We can have a laugh about it and pretend it was all a lie. I wish we were acting in a play like Louis would say and take a bow, but this was real life. I walked to the door and opened the door. I walked backward still pointing the gun at her as her canine kept growling at me.  
  
I pulled the handle shutting the door in front of me. I breathed out and ran out before anything else happens.  
  
End of Point of view  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serendipity saw him leave through the door with tears building up. She breathed out finally after feeling she was suffocating. So many thoughts ran through her mind, how would Horatio make it out there. He didn't know a thing about the world, actually this world. She raced to the phone as Prince followed her. She dialed the 7-digit number nervously; she messed up to five times before she actually got the right number. The phone rang three times when a lady answered.  
  
"Hello, Welcome to the Highborn Hospital of Man—"  
  
"Look miss, I know who I'm calling," Serendipity said quite rudely. "I need to know if visiting hours have started?"  
  
"No miss, they don't start 1:00," Serendipity looked at the time, it was only 9:30! She then said. "I'm the sister of the patient!" She lied. " Would I be excused?"  
  
"Sorry miss unless it's an emergency I can not let—"Serendipity hung up. She didn't have time for this. She took her puppy putting a collar around him. She raced out, grabbed her keys, and grabbed a brown jacket, putting it on as she walked out. She raced back taking her purse in case they ask for ID.  
  
She walked outside and then remembered how far away this Hospital was. She grunted as she told Prince to stay still. She yanked out her cell phone and called a taxi. The taxi arrived after 15 minutes.  
  
"Where were you?" Serendipity shouted. "This is an emergency, I would have just walked!" The man looked at her shock, she wasn't been herself at the moment. She got inside and said. "Highborn Hospital," The car raced off.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm trying my best lady," The taxi man shouted. "I told you to take that turn! It's never crowded there!"  
  
"I would have charged you more—"  
  
"I don't care!" Serendipity shouted. Prince barked loudly. "Tell your dog to shut up already!" The taxi driver shouted.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter with all this honking now does it!" The traffic was murder, Serendipity looked up ahead. She was about only 3 blocks away. If she was calm she would have paid the man but she got out.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" The man shouted but Serendipity raced out with her puppy. She held it in her arms as she ran up to the hospital. She walked inside almost knocking down an old woman. "Sorry miss," Serendipity said as she kept running. A security man stopped her. "I need an ID miss and dogs are not allowed in the Hospital,"  
  
Serendipity bit her lower lip and then as if nothing she started to cry. "Oh Officer, if you only knew, my baby sister, she hasn't seen her puppy for the longest, she loved this puppy with all her life. I mean she's nearly dying and I mean, would you want to see your puppy. If you had a sister who wished for one thing in the world, just one thing, would you give it to her, wouldn't you?"  
  
She saw that the Officer was getting emotional. "I know what you mean," He said crying. "I only wish to have seen my pet parrot when I was little, but they didn't even let me see it because it was sick. They were afraid I'd get sick too. Soon after it died,"  
  
Serendipity felt bad for the officer, she patted his shoulder, and then he said. "I'll let you slide this time, I still need your ID."  
  
She nodded and took out her ID. He let her pass. She was heading to the elevator, while she was going there she taught. 'Does he notice that visiting hours aren't up yet?'  
  
She finally reached the elevator to find another security officer. "Visiting hours have not started miss," She narrowed her eyes at him and found it would be useless to say anything. He then noticed the puppy. "Dogs aren't allowed in the hospital,"  
  
"I know, but it's because of the patients, we're in the waiting room," She spun around and sat down frustrated. She looked down when her puppy started to bark loudly pointing his black nose towards something.  
  
"What is it Prince?" She turned to see the vending machine first but then she noticed the stairs! No one was watching, there was an officer chatting away with a woman, far away from the stairs. "I like the way you think Prince,"  
  
She took out a dollar pretending to be getting something, when she saw his back turn she headed up the stairs quickly. Her puppy raced ahead of her, it was a long way up, but it was worth it. She bumped into a nurse and she stood there horror struck, but the nurse just smiled at her. "I'm sorry," She said as she left Serendipity standing there. The nurse must not have noticed Prince.  
  
She walked off into the hospital room trying to look invisible. She saw an officer standing by Nicholas 's door.  
  
"Ugh!" How many of these men are here? They are very serious with the visiting hours thing. Serendipity saw a nurse coming her direction; it gave a crazy idea. Was it worth it? She hid in a corner, giving a small whistle. Her puppy walked up to her hiding in the spot. She looked both ways finding the place empty. As the nurse passed by Serendipity grabbed the nurse and covered her mouth before she had the chance to speak.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you okay? I just need your uniform, you can blame your manager after,"  
  
The nurse shook her head nervously. "Okay when I uncover you mouth, you will be silenced. "  
  
The nurse nodded her head quickly. Serendipity uncovered her mouth as the nurse gave a relief sigh. "I just need a uniform and—"But the nurse had lied, she gave a shout. "HELP ME! HELP ME!"  
  
Serendipity grew nervous and without thinking socked the nurse. The nurse fell down as Serendipity said. "You asked for it...." She covered her mouth and dragged her to a janitor's closet. She turned to Prince. "Guard her..." She said as if Prince was a person, Prince gave a bark and looked at the nurse like a snake.  
  
* * *  
  
Serendipity fixed her hair smiling as she patted her uniform and fixed her hat. She saw a tray near by; she took the tray and rolled it to Nicholas's room. She smiled at the officer who returned it to her. She walked inside shutting the door. She saw Nicholas sleeping in peace. She didn't have time for this; she walked up to him and shook him.  
  
"Wake your ass up Nicholas!" It wasn't sure if Nicholas screamed because he was scared or if it was the pain in his body.  
  
"Serene?" He said not sure if it was her. "Yes, it's me look—"  
  
"What are you doing here? Dressed up as a nurse?" Serendipity let out a sigh and started to speak quickly  
  
"That's not important, look in 10 words or less tell me why Horatio Hornblower thinks I'm evil if I spoke Spanish on the phone with a friend who was talking about her boss, and he heard me. He thinks I betrayed him saying I'm out to kill him but I taught he had a problem against the French but now it's the Spanish. Yes I know, I believe he's from the past but that's important I need to know French Spanish or both, I mean what's going on, what really happened in the past that—"  
  
"SERENDIPITY FUENTES!" Nicholas said looking at her; he had only caught the first five words she just said. "Serene, YOU can start saying things in 10 words or less...."  
  
"Okay, does Horatio Hornblower have a thing against Spanish-speaking people?"  
  
Nicholas started to count with his finger to make sure she used 10 words but he blinked shaking his head. "He heard you speak Spanish right?" Serendipity nodded her head. "Well you see Horatio...."  
  
* * *  
  
Horatio sat down in a bench in a park where we know as Central Park. He saw the people pass by, families, couples, and friends. He noticed that they pointed at him and either complimented him on his outfit or said he looked stupid. Then he saw Victoria and Louis pass by, before he had the chance to escape Victoria called him out.  
  
"Horatio!" He stopped, what was the point of running off. Victoria dragged Louis with her as she looked at Horatio. "Hey, enjoying the view?" Horatio couldn't look at Victoria or Louis. Where they part of the group as well?  
  
Louis looked around. "Where's my sister?" He looked at Louis. "Be honest with me Louis," Horatio said. "Are you Spanish?"  
  
"Yeah, we are." Louis said slightly confused. He didn't want to hear anymore, they hadn't notice that he was wearing his regular clothes. "Your sister is at home, "He said. "I...came to look around, she had a report to do." He said lying.  
  
They believed him as Victoria sat down and said. "Horatio, if you haven't noticed, Serendipity really likes you."  
  
Horatio turned to her. He wanted to tell her what a traitor she was been but he held his tongue.  
  
"She hasn't felt anything for a guy since she was with Nicholas. Nicholas was her boyfriend and he really didn't like her, he did it out of pity. Soon another woman came along, someone he really liked, and well, he left her heart-broken. Serene forgave him of course but she never found interest with another man after that day. That is until you came along,"  
  
Victoria smiled. "She was dozing off lately and spoke about you as if I wasn't there. I knew very well what was going on but I tried to let her figure that out, but then I noticed you were acting the same way."  
  
Louis shrugged and said. "Really, I don't want my sister living Nicholas: Part 2."  
  
Horatio smiled. "I really like your sister and your best friend."  
  
"Does she know this?" Victoria said excitedly. "Yeah she knows," Horatio said looking down at his hands. "So tell me, what war is going on now?"  
  
"Right now, none really." Louis said sitting down on the bench. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing at all, need it for a report."  
  
"Then go to the library, its a few block from here." Louis said getting up and taking Victoria's hand. "We'll show you where it's at,"  
  
They walked off as Horatio wish that in the library he'll find the answer to all his questions.  
  
* * *  
  
"The Spanish imprisoned him? No wonder!" Serendipity said. "That's why, it explains it and if he knew what I said he taught I was talking about him. I was joking with my friend saying we were going to tie up her boss in a closet not Horatio," She started to laugh.  
  
"You love him, don't you Serendipity?"  
  
Serendipity blushed slightly as Nicholas nodded.  
  
"I don't I just—"  
  
"Why deny it Serene, it does me no harm, it does you no harm." This is not something she wanted to talk with her ex about. She quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So how do you know so much about all this Nicholas?"  
  
Nicholas smiled saying. "There's a lot you don't know about me Serendipity, there's a lot."  
  
"Tell me one thing,"  
  
Nicholas hesitated and said. "Will you trust me one last time?" Serendipity looked at his eyes; this would be so hard to do. The last time she trusted him, he made her a fool, but her head nodded.  
  
"I'm not of this time," He said. "That's all you need to know."  
  
"Not of this time you mean,"  
  
"Yes, like Horatio. I stood here except I never found the way back. It's long and complicated that's all I can say Serendipity."  
  
"I have to find him, who knows what can happen to him," She gave Nicholas a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you,"  
  
She raced out forgetting the tray. She walked into the janitor's closet. She changed her clothes leaving the nurse there. She picked up her puppy and said. 'I never wanted to hurt you, you were the idiot." She walked out shutting the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Horatio sat down in the library surrounded by books. He had been there for hours, after what seem likes Ages he came across something. He looked shocked and then looked up saying. "She wasn't lying," He shut the books and walked out the library, actually ran out the library to apologize to Serendipity.  
  
* * *  
  
Serendipity walked through the streets of New York City with Prince in front of her. It was already nighttime and she hasn't found Horatio anywhere, she was starting worry and decided to head home. The lights of the place guided her for a time until she had to pass through a certain street. A street she was afraid of, it was like a dark alleyway, you'd find more cheer in a graveyard. What made this street dark was the fact that trees surrounded it, but the fact that it was already night, it made her shiver.  
  
She had passed here many times; she took a deep breath and walked down the street. She taught of Horatio and how she worried, had she fallen in love with this man? Could it be possible that she can fall in love again? No. It went through her mind once and million times before, she is not in love. It's attraction, what's love? The feeling you have for a person you are willing to risk your life for or someone with a pretty face to show you pleasure?  
  
Horrible smells of drugs filled the air; she grew nervous every second. She held herself tightly as she kept walking. She'll soon reach the end. Soon a small thunder was heard a rain started to fall.  
  
* * *  
  
"She hasn't arrived home?" Horatio said to Louis.  
  
"No, we was looking for her to talk to her about something and well, we didn't find her. We had something important and—"  
  
"I'll go and look for her, the streets are a very dangerous place for a woman, especially a beautiful woman as my sister."  
  
Louis gave Horatio a cell. He showed him how to use it 'quickly'.  
  
"Look, you just press this button and then this one, this will contact the house. Call when you find her," Horatio nodded and then put it in his pocket. "We'll have the cops searching for her as well,"  
  
He walked off hoping to find her and didn't bother to bring and umbrella even if it was raining powerfully, it was nighttime, who knew what evil lurked in the shadows...  
  
Why did he have to say such a harsh thing to her? It was normal to care but he wanted to return just to apologize and leave. What was he feeling?  
  
Love? No. He was soon to marry a beautiful lady who awaits his arrival. Once Nicholas has recovered he will return to his time. He couldn't stop these flashbacks from coming.  
  
"Serendipity is it?" I said not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Yes, Horatio." She said my name as if teasing it.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"You are a romantic Horatio."  
  
He chuckled. "Not what the ladies say back where I come from."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Do you believe in one's word?"  
  
Horatio looked down seeing she was holding his hand in an affectionate way. He would have pulled away but he couldn't lie and said it made him feel a bit better. "Only if they are worthy of my trust."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
'You are worthy of my trust and I believe your word."  
  
Serendipity smiled as she looked at him. "I will help you find your way home then. Don't worry. If you are lying time will tell, if you are telling the truth time will tell as well."  
  
She yawned a bit. "I promise you, if you are truthful, I will help you and I promise you I am no kidnapper."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Thank you Serendipity, I feel a bit better."  
  
"I don't blame the way you felt. I would have felt the same. I threw away the letter so no one would know." She went up to him and held his hand again. "Your father will find you well and in good spirits, not your letter."  
  
"What is it with you that I feel safe when you speak?"  
  
"I have a gift."  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
Horatio blinked coming back to the real world. He had his hand in his pockets when he felt a little paper in his hand. He took it out seeing the picture of Serendipity and himself. This was the one taken when they went to a carnival. He taught back to that day, it was only yesterday.  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
Serendipity let out scream of joy as she hugged Horatio. Horatio was surprised at this sudden hug but stood there. He breathed out after the small shock and wrapped his arms around her feeling strange all of sudden.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
From the time he got to the roller coaster, to the haunted house to the bumper cars. He tried to push the flashbacks away but they kept coming and when he felt, a smile was across his face.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"There is something about you I can't understand. Every word you ever say seems like a medicine to any cure. If I'm scared and you hold my hand it changes everything. I can't deny but say—"He couldn't believe what he was saying to her.  
  
Serendipity managed to look up. "What can't you deny Horatio?" They stood quiet for the longest when Horatio smiled. "I actually do, I actually fancy you." He remembered the kiss he gave her after that. How he finally found out what it is to fall in love with a woman.  
  
His illusions were interrupted by a bark. He looked down to see Prince, Serendipity was near by, but the pup's barks were excited as if something bad was happening.  
  
He tugged Horatio's pants, and soon raced off. Horatio raced after the puppy to see what was wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She knew it was bad to come through here. She ran closing her eyes hearing the wind whistles in her ear. A group of men where chasing her, she had tried to ignore their fresh comments and their pick up lines but it didn't work. She then tripped on the floor; this was enough for them to catch her.  
  
She turned around letting out a scream. One of them grabbed her from the back.  
  
"Auxillio! Help!!!" She shouted. She looked into the face of the leader of this group of barbarians. She looked at his face clearly so she can report him after.  
  
Next thing she knew she felt the sharp sting of his slap, as he brought his hand across my face. The hurt in her face was nothing to what she was still feeling at that moment, or when Horatio pointed the gun at her.  
  
"Help!" She shouted. She knew no one would hear her but she felt so hopeless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serendipity Point of View  
  
Then he slapped me once again, my face turned. My body was trembling and tears were running down my eyes.  
  
"Shut up you bitch!" He said. The others laughed as they looked at me. I was frightened, never was I afraid of anything, until this very moment.  
  
"You know, let's give her a reason to shout, eh boys?" The man said as he pushed me back down the floor, kissing me on the lips, while I tried to pull away. He kissed my  
  
neck; He ripped at my shirt. But I slapped his hand  
  
away. I was screaming loudly as I felt his hand in my legs. I closed my eyes tightly hearing him unzip his pants. I prayed to God for someone to come.  
  
"God, please..." I begged. "Help me God...."  
  
I pushed at his shoulders. "No, please, you don't have to do this." I pleaded.  
  
He slapped me again. I felt so trapped and so alone. Then I heard a gunshot. The men were frightened by it. As they jumped back looking at who threw the gunshot.  
  
It was Horatio, standing there tall, dark, and handsome although he wasn't smiling. He took out his sword as they men came and jumped him; it was amazing how he fought. It showed that he was part of the Royal Navy from the way he was fighting. I got up and punched the rapist without any pity. I guess the sword was helpful since the men let out screams when they tried to grab his sword.  
  
"Don't let me cut out your hands!" Horatio shouted. "Then again, you deserve it, you uncivilized savages!" He shouted as he swayed his sword at them.  
  
Some of the men ran away, it was quite funny but when I heard the sirens I knew why.  
  
The leader ran off as well but Horatio caught him at the blink of an eye. He threw him at the floor and held out his gun. It was the old fashion guns used in the eighteenth century.  
  
"For the love of God, don't shoot, don't shoot me!" He was breathing hard and he was crying. "I beg you!"  
  
Horatio looked quite nervous. I turned around as I closed my eyes not knowing what Horatio would do. I then heard a gunshot; I jumped up letting out a scream. I turned around but there he was still alive. Horatio was breathing hard; he had shot the bullet on the floor instead of the man.  
  
"You're not worth the powder," He said breathing hard. He threw the gun on the floor, it was a foolish thing to do because the man took hold of the gun and pointed it at Horatio.  
  
Like a miracle the police arrived surrounding the man. They took out the gun all pointing it at the criminal.  
  
"Put your hands over your head or we'll open fire," The police came and pulled us away. The man been hopeless dropped the gun. They took him away as Horatio hugged me slightly embarrassed since my clothes were torn. He took off his coat and put it around me. "Here miss,"  
  
I put it around me and smiled at him. I tiptoed up and gave him a small kiss on his lips. He blushed slightly and hesitantly leaned down to kiss me. I lifted my hands to his neck, holding him to me. My fingertips were touching the back of his brown curly hair. I kissed him deeply back. Loving the feel of his strong arms around me. The rain fell on us but it was like we didn't feel it, soon an officer walked up to us breaking the moment. I had no idea this was the same officer who Horatio encountered with.  
  
End of Point of view  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss, you have been reported missing earlier this day,"  
  
"Yes, miss I didn't know. I was walking about—"  
  
"That's all right, I just come to tell you that we'll need your address for a report. For now go home and rest a while. Seeing this young gentleman by your side I say you in good hands."  
  
Prince walked up to Serendipity barking. She picked up the pup as it licked her face.  
  
"You better give that canine a big steak tonight," Horatio said smiling. "He's the reason why I saved you,"  
  
"Really?" She said as she turns to her puppy as it kept licking her. "You better expect a good dinner tonight Prince," She said as she snuggled her nose against his wet one.  
  
The officer looked at Horatio and then said. "They were giving a 100,000 dollar award for this fella, you should have seen how many women he had raped, you were lucky. Not to get you nervous or anything but he killed them right after."  
  
Serendipity felt her heart pounding; she was thanking God with all her might at that moment.  
  
"Well, Mr. 'Horatio Hornblower', or should I say Louis, it looks like you can actually pay that money now for the pup." She said, this caused Horatio to blush slightly. The officer told the story to Serendipity on what happened. She laughed as she felt Horatio's strong arm around her. She had never felt more protected in her life....  
  
A/N: See, I told you I get them together, lol. I won't be writing for quite a time sorry to say it because I still need to research Horatio's character. I was surfing on Ioan Gruffudd (I have been a fan of his since I was 8 I think, don't ask, I saw him first in Titanic. Unlike many girls, while they were drooling over Leo, I was drooling over Ioan, even though I didn't know that was his name lol. But that's not important) and I saw that his series is returning on A&E network for the US! Whoo! I don't think I'm allowed to advertise things so for the safety if you are curious to know the dates when the Horatio Hornblower series will be airing, email me at Sportielia@aol.com  
  
I just got an idea, I use to be what we called an 'anonymous reviewer', and I use to hate it going to my favorite story every day and never knew when the person updated. So I'll do you guys a favor put your e-mail address on your review or e-mail then with me with your 'review name' so I can e-mail you when I update. Well, like the Salvadorans say 'Salud!' 


End file.
